The Fool Lives, Dies and Repeats
by AltenativeFutureFan27
Summary: Andre Francois was an ambitious young man who would do anything for his goals, from blackmailing to cheating, to manipulation keeping all under his perfect mask of loyalty and obedience on a backstage. So when he dies after discovering a secret, to wake up during the start of his freshman year at West Genetic again, makes him rethink of another aproach to his goals. Time Travel fic
1. Prologue

Summary: Andre Francois was an ambitious young man who would do anything for his goals, from blackmailing to cheating, to manipulation keeping all under his perfect mask of loyalty and obedience on a backstage. So when he dies after discovering a terrible secret, to wake up during the start of his freshman year at West Genetic. Time Travel.

* * *

What is a Limiter? A person or thing that limits.

Then what is the meaning of limit? The maximum capacity one is capable or allowed to reach.

Now what is a Pandora? If you are thinking of the girl guarding a box holding the evils of the world, then think again!

A Pandora are genetically modified girls who undergo intense training at special military schools in order to become soldiers and learn how to fight the Nova, creatures from another dimension that are invading the Earth. In other words B.O.W. Bio Organic Weapons.

What is a Nova? They are a race of aliens from another dimension trying to invade earth. And the sole purpose why Pandoras exist.

So that leaves the Limiters: the male partner of a Pandora, whose primary role is to neutralize the Freezing field emitted by a Nova so that their Pandora may attack them.

That definition is superficial, as our roles are more versatile than limiting the movement of a Nova.

Our roles goes from being a simple bed warmer, to intermediary, to psychological anchor to the pandora's humanity-as we are practically just a normal.

Oh Excuse-moi, forgot to introduce myself my name is Andre Francois, and if you have been paying attention I am a Second Year Limiter at West Genetics.

And my Pandora partner is Elizabeth Mably a Third Year Student and School Council President at Genetics.

And if did not know… I am dying at this moment. Oui, it may sound rare that I do not sound like writhing in pain, but hey that possibly means that I am dead if I don't feel a thing right?-to contribute more as to why Moi-me- doesn't feel a thing I might be because my spine is broken leaving me unable to feel thing below my neck or I receive brain damage-but how that would work if I am narrating this.

But merde-shit- the initial pain is very vivid, as I was literally plummeted to a wall.

So guess you want a brief summary as to why Moi-me- is face-down on floor near a wall drowning in my own blood in what you may guess is a secret facility-no less in my school.

You see this French gentlemen-who is dying by the way- happened to be quite ambitious since he was young. Since first year of elementary his grades were A plus also being first place, in this military academy the story was the same though a bit tougher when competing against either superhuman and aristocrats- or both combined-, struggling I still get to the top of my peers.

I was renewed as the most esteemed limiter in my year having influence in the entire school which coursed through among the under and upper classmen be them Pandora or Limiter-even staff.

And since I had memory I had done many things my goals from blackmail-using Miyabias threat is a good Blackmail for any un-baptized limiter in the way (she has been my biggest benefactor without even realizing it should I next give her gift as a secret admirer or not bother, hmm though giving rewards to employees tend to motivate them further to their job so maybe)

To cheat-hacking on the school main server doesn't count as cheating, they have many open backdoors that are free for the public to use. It's not my fault that I have the upper hand if not all but most of the upcoming material from any class. Especially if by an absurd luck a codes designated for the staff profile access with clearance to certain information appeared in my e-mail.

To manipulating-poor Elizabeth-Sempai she had to go out of her way once or twice to please one of my whim(hey my whims are the most important part my ambition so don't judge me) or some poor fool forgetting he must repay favors when its time to show their respects.

So what has all of this to with me dying on a floor in a secret facility under my school?

Well you heard about the server having an open backdoor right and some staff clearance code appearing by casualty on my e-mail.

Well in one of those days which sooner or later the school happens to be attacked, I was browsing through my computer-a gift from Elizabeth- connecting to the main server looking what new files has been added after my recently near death experience-which might have left me blind or worse dead(like now)- and went through rehab.

After being lifted from rehabilitation I still have not the free time to spare or free time alone because I am either trying to calm Elizabeth concerns from me-though being spoiled feels good- or trying to lift her spirit up after waking up from one of those nightmare which recently have been haunting her-also being the one to spoil feels good as well.

I finally got my chance to be alone and time to spare-which by some reason made me feel alone missing being spoiled by Elizabeth- those thought aside she went out with the girls for shopping then to have a girls sleepover, she might have been against leaving me alone if it wasn't because I encourage her to go and saying "I can live one day without your cares. You on the other hand can't be stuck here with me all day." -Ironically after that said I found myself near the stair way to heaven with blood flooding my lungs and my assailant ready to finish me off I wonder if being near death make time freeze-pfft freezing.

Excuse-moi I'm getting side tracked.

Anyway I was looking for some information when I came across new files which didn't happen to have the same profile or code of clearance from the usual staff.

I thought they might have hired new staff but I remove that thought out due to recent events I doubt they would do it.

So it must be the extended guests in the academy with possible clearance access to the server, Scarlet O'hara, Atsuko Seiga and Gengo Aoi- the formers having their profiles added recently and the latter being inactive since the 40's or 50's.

So I open the files so I could get a better idea of recent events I knew there was conspiracy being cooked.

And I think that first file was the quicksand that dragged me to my death.

As within them were some thesis about humanity extinction as whole and the genesis of a new race, as I was reading the thesis which covered something about a Transcendent Will(does it refer to god?), the start of the NOVA invasion and reason, the Maria Lancelot origins (which were shocking), to Stigma's connection to the SOUL, to Pandora's true purpose (which was disturbing), to Ryuuchi Aoi fates (I feel pity for the man), to Legendary Pandora and their purpose of existence-including their designation and names listed and psychological profile(the elite broodmares), to Kazuha Aoi death and aftermath(it seems even in death the girl has a say), to Kazuya Aoi (the fucking Messiah).

And the more I looked the more I noted there wasn't a any mention about limiters.

Without realizing it was already noon. I was feeling slight headache.

When… wait this wasn't what leaded to my death what am I rambling about it was during at the 10th nova clash, no… wait was at the 11th…. no was at a car accident… no.

My Pandora is…who it was Chiffon… no… Ticy…no, Satellizer…no, Roxanne… no, Charles Bonaparte…no… Arcadia…no, Elizabeth-Senpai… neither!

Then I realize as the headache still kept intensifying as information that couldn't have been and it felt real started being processed through my brain making me feel pain, they mumbled "I have been… I have been r… "

That was as far as got as time resumed and my assailant finished me off.

My assailant, non-other than !% #... and everything went dark.

My last sight something resembling nixie tubes with the numbers arranged 005.9 turning to 006.0

* * *

And then I jump out my slumber gasping for air while looking out frantically for any sign of my murder.

Then I heard shout someone familiar-who was above me "Stop Faping, some people are trying to sleep for the real stuff"  
The first thing I figured out was that I found myself sitting in… a bunk.

I took a deep breath and I started to take in more my surrounding calmly instead of looking if she was there-my assailant. I note this wasn't my bed neither Elizabeth's.

This room and arrangement-if by the person sleeping above, I assume must be my bunkmate- so strangely I ended up in the first year room. How do I know that?

Well for starter there is a big difference between 1st and 2nd years arrangement which it consist in no sharing and more privacy, -the former being a truth and the later I'm doubtful about.

I look at the clock a see what hour is it, it was early in the morning 3 hours till class starts. Wait my eyesight was clearer less foggy. So jump to the bathroom to see me in the mirror.

And what surprise I looked younger than the last time, I though this is diluted because of feeling sleep so to remove any sleepy sight I threw water to my face to wake up.

And with wakeful eyes that yes I reconfirm I was younger-because of that handsome face staring at me (what can I say I'm handsome in past, present and future as well)-, my eyesight was undamaged by that incident at the 11th Nova clash, my brown hair was of a shorter length, but my eyes were not the same as before.

Instead of looking at vibrant blue eyes, I saw they are dull as if my soul was not the same, experience thing beyond what a human should be, like death.

And that scared me because I don't remember all my previous time loops or what I did within them, but some of the habits may had tag along with me which is good and bad.

But regardless of that the real question is

What Now?

Yes, what now?

How many times has this happened again, 60, wait now I can recall how many times has happened easier.

I found myself in a freshman room, sharing it with Eugene, again, possibly repeating 1st year, again, after dying, again, to repeat all over once more, again, with memories of thing that may or may not happen again.

So I have the choice either leave everything run the same course of fate or change it, either for the better or worse?

* * *

 _Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars. - Khalil Gibran_

 _I have great faith in fools - self-confidence my friends will call it. - Edgar Alan Poe_

 _Once you embrace your value, talents and strengths, it neutralizes when others think less of you. ― Rob Liano_

* * *

AN:

I took a break from writing my Berserk Xenophilic story "Irony-Second Chance or Bastardized Joke?"

To write this a freezing fic focusing on male character, but I didn't want to be stuck with the same concept authors use in this fanon. So I though it must not be either turning a male into superhuman like Pandora or be in neither the main cast nor an OC.

So I though why not use a time traveler using the concept of live, die and repeat, who happens to be a support character in canon with a non-existing background history.

 **Name** : Andre Francois

 **Age** : 15

Second Year Limiter at West Genetics

 **Pandora** : Elizabeth Mably


	2. Chapter 1

So after seeing my rejuvenated face washed and awake, I went to the closet retrieving on some track pants and a pair of sneakers.

Once I fully geared up for a run I went out through the door, to the field to sweat off some stress, as well to clear my head and think what to do next with what spare time I have before class starts.

Instead of waiting for the elevator I took the stairs-quicker and serve a pre-warm- up-and it isn't a big deal because I practically live on the third floor on a six story student apartment.

Its ten times better than jumping from a five story building you get get yourself killed by the hands The Untouchable Queen- Satellizer L Bridget or be worse about to be raped by Miyabi-the mere thought of me becoming one of her weekly meals of young boys or the new addition to the Three Stooges gives me the combination of sickness to be one and eagerness, hey don't take me wrong she may be gluttonous nympho pig that doesn't remove the fact that she's hot damn sensual gluttonous nympho pig.

I neared the track field walking down a flight of stairs I could make of a there was placed a set up there-an obstacle course.

This place is one of the many fields Pandora takes their P.E. which involves either augment the rate of their stigma sync, to sparing with their weapons and use of high-end skills and other things

Don't ask me, I am no Pandora, we might take P.E. together with the Pandora but the curriculum for limiters is simpler than that of a Pandora.

As a Pandora-first years specifically- has to take an intensive conditioning to accelerate the synching rate with their stigma, as of their main goal of this is to be able to materialize a Volt weapon and later Volt texture-the latter being the hardest..

As for limiters are just to build up stamina, fitness and organization- exercise very slyly made series of sports in where we divide the groups of limiters in teams against each other.

And that is merely the first year course of genetics and if you think is hard then imagine what is further.

Anyway, as I reached the bottom stairs I was surveying if there was anyone on their morning exercise. It wasn't even dawn yet.

So I went on to middle of the track field and started flexing myself before jogging and running.

While at it my thoughts are plagued of what to do?

Mainly how to use what I know to change my premature death- yes premature as of over the 60 loops I happen to relive again, not once I had scratched my 18's not once, and each and every death was at my first and second year multiply 1½ for 60, and the result would have you feeling envy toward this French Gentleman's situation if I were to say that I have lived a total of 80 to 90 years and yes people all the time says I look like I am in my 15s(sarcasm) with every loop always starting at the second day of my first year in high school-it isnt much to ask that I reach at least the 60s in physical age!

Ranting aside I knew fairly a lot of the events that has transpired over the near 50 years of chevalier official and unofficial-which most of my deaths were result of taking too much time diving into classified information-from black ops, convert operation, political assassination, the renting of Pandora's services in the underworld as hitman-bodyguard, secret breeding programs, secret facilities schematics and much more dirty laundry from the people at the top, to key players on the events that may transpire.

How I happened to come across this much? Well in my possibly 8th loop I started to let's say practice hacking that unfortunately it took me 4 more loop to master the skill as each time I got caught-depending on the information- hacking, I was sent to prison for life, killed at the spot or both-thats when negotiating and persuasion to have my skills or information.

As of each time I died, after finding some information I shouldn't, my memory started to became less volatile-convenient huh?- as each death scarred my very soul traumatizing my tender brain making it much harder to forget the pain of dying and along with it the information which I died for.

Even with all this advantage I still ended dead-even death didn't stop me from gathering information since I have vague feeling that I will be alright.

I dont know who was the idiot who said that death is painless because I surely would kill him 60 times to put in practice his words, because death hurts alot!

I took a look at my watch it has been nearly 1:10 since I started running dawn has already started to make a break. So I had time for 30 minutes of one exercise in the morning.

So I removed my sweated shirt bend forward extending my hands then pressing them on the dirty track floor, to then lift my feet let them hanging in the air confirming that the weight has been settle on my shoulder, arms and palms I started making push-ups with no feet.

If you were grew up in any urban part of France and have not been intimidly familiar with parkour or free-running then did not know what was missing. I happened to be the kind of person that didn't miss it. And the sole reason I survived the overexertion of using freezing, and more importantly my will to not give up when given a bad hand leaving everything to bluff my way out willing to take the risk-the most decisive factor against Charles Bonaparte and Limiter.

I felt myself sweating more as I keep repeating the push-ups but it wasn't by the overexerting routine… it was merely an that I sooner than later needed to return the dorm soon.

So I stood up climbed the stairs, without bothering that I was holding my shirt in hand with a bare torso soaked in sweat as I went to reach my dorm.

And without bothering the look the student passing by were giving me.

Why was that?

Did I ever mentioned that the stairs was the most favorite sitting spot mainly reserved for sighting and catcalling for Pandora during their P.E.? Who would say it worked vice versa?

And right now I was receiving catcalls… many catcalls.

And so my first objective in this loop was completed.

Get The Attention of the Second Years.

Though I did not know what I would be doing, the least I could do is start with the basic thing one learn in the first few month in genetics?

Something which depending on the your point view and nationality or origins is called with many names like hunting, luring, promotion, modeling and preparing for harvest, for me it just called fishing.

And what I was fishing? Pandora-lucky for me I have near 90 years of experience with each loop I made sure to play different approaches to my goals resulting different development each as interesting as the last, resulting in the same ending(me dead).

In my mind I have a line graph predicting how high my survival rate would be if I were partnered with certain Pandoras and my chances of partnering with her, something that in previous loops I first hand tested.

And according to the graph only 5 scored higher with the better chances of a longer survival and out those 5, 4 were in West Genetics now.

So how should I approach this time?

 **AN:**

And this is second chapter not much to say as I am still plotting the progress. Sorry if my bad English broke the inertia.

I assumed since he's body is athletic enough to survive a strain from his stigma so I made him parkour and free-running practitioner. Because the sport needs a lot of physical conditioning to for jump and climb while not ceasing the run.

Tell what you think of the chapter?


	3. Chapter 2

So after a refreshing cold shower that got rid of the sweat and dirt from my morning exercise- fishing- I prepared my school bag which was non-surprisingly ready. I was still an organized young man before this time loop fiasco and with my uniform on, I was ready to attend breakfast in the cafeteria and for the remainder of the day wonder around until class started.

When reached my room I note that my bunk mate Eugene isn't here-which was expected of course.

I didn't dislike him, it was more that I didn't trust him enough, but hey everyone here couldn't be trusted, not anymore, not unless they give me a reasons to. It was that I still till this day and many loops before, considered him my friend, possibly because we were in the same class since the first day of academy, being bunk mates in first year solidified that and most of all how many times he had saved me from earlier deaths in my previous loops-a lifesaver.

What can I say he was talented with his Freezing, even after all the loops I went through and experience I acquired I was still below him in that class, after all he was a limiter that could handle a Legendary Pandora Stigma, and actually formed an Ereinbar Set.

Speaking of Ereinbar Set, reminds me of another problem, when the Stigma is implanted it is carved deep within the Pandora's nervous system, it is a passive impulse unnoticeable but the change is there, sending subtle orders to the Pandora to be attracted to someone with stigma in thier body.

Something I don't very much like since there is only one person in the world which can use this impulse and it isn't me, and it's none other than someone related to fucker who made everything possible Gengo "Dick" Aoi's grandson Kazuya Aoi, and if what I read in his file is true he has a 30% of stigmatic body, only his dead father surpassing it-which if his files are of any use he happen to possess a 49% of stigmatic body.

I also read how he's father died making me think of either commending his father for his defiance or insulting him for being an idiot and a coward- what sort of idiot doesn't seem to appreciate being born with such convenient position.

Though I can use that system, it is still way behind him, with many flaws if it wasn't used by Kazuya due to not being natural born with body stigma not developing in large quantities and if I had it would be less than 15% to stably use the ability.

An average limiter develops less than 8% of body into stigma within them, the ones I know are Eugene having 3.5%, Leo with 2%, Abel 1% and don't forget about yours truly which developed at least a 0.5% which is many times behind my fellow Limiters.

I went out of the door and took the stairs again. The mere reason why I take them instead of the elevator is because they serve the purpose of keeping me much further away from my death -unlike that hateful elevator which is has a sign saying deathtrap-, just a mere ounce of less stamina in run while a marathon of people are behind your tail is good encouragement to the idea that paranoia is such a good drive to take care of one's body.

I really hope to find the bastard that said that dying is painless and kill him 60 times over so he can tell me if it doesn't hurt.

As I was walking through the path to the main building I was looking at my cellphone which was provided by the school, with the purpose of providing entertainment and means of communication between students and the staff, it comes with unlimited internet and unlimited calls throughout the world… Though those are the superficial purposes of the device which could be looked at as goodwill in the eyes of naïve young children, its underlining purpose was one that would be something naïve children still would accept because it kept them safe, surveillance-and nobody is stupid enough to say no to gifts.

This hand sized device with holo-interactive screen served as eyes, ears and locators to the administration of West Genetics if not all other Genetics academies. My device is connected to a server which is connected West Genetics interface, which said interface and any other Genetics academy collectively are connected to a server connected to Chevalier main interface.

To me it was a bad thing being watched as it is steered the paranoia within me, but I could shrugged it off at the prospect that this very device was the key to unlock my main source of information since the 8th loop, the Main interface to Chevalier itself and along it all the motherfuckers managing the organization.

How sweet.

For this I would need at least to tinker with the phone-hardware and software- keeping me outside of the surveillance, a more powerful computer to create a multi-purpose computer virus armed to the core, a collection of all the viruses of 1 year and 8 months from now in one file- with the special function of activating like a time bomb-making it execute in an exact date- which would be sent consecutively to all student of genetics around the world in the form of a message announcing a tangible-real- event which would render the interface managing the server useless, resulting in said interface consuming its resources uselessly, giving me enough time to create a server which is a backdoor using the tinkered phone to connect to the interface of genetics giving me privileges of administer to all genetics computer systems and then rile them all together to enter Chevalier interface through its main server.

But just in case create some decoys, scapegoats and intermediaries for the chevalier to be busy with, than me-better be safe than sorry or in my more stylized way better living longer than dying earlier again.

And when the error is corrected I'll still be there leeching from Chevalier interface information without anyone knowing.

Thought that would be for later as I require at least 3 month for preparations and it will cost at least 100,000 dollars of investment in software and hardware-this part is cheaper- which I didn't have, luckily for me I have some unwilling investor's credit card numbers, bank accounts, passwords of some absurdly wealthy people, and unfortunately for them, they without realizing it will invest in an illegal activity-maybe as a backup plan I may use phising and troyan viruses to receive incomes from their victims.

I smile handsomely at the prospect of stealing and screwing some rich people financially.

That mere smile made the Pandora around me giggle at such a handsome smile, as if they were on the receiving end of it.

And without anything else to say I was in cafeteria holding an empty tray in line for my turn to pick my food.

If there is one thing I do like about loops would be the food I start, out of the many choices I get to eat at to start the day I always find that…seafood is the best.

It doesn't have useless fat; it had high amounts of Omega3 which serves prevent sever brain deterioration diseases.

Like Senility and Alzheimer which may put your life upside down making you forget all that you lived.

And I practically need my brain functional with my memory or else, bye bye life-again.

Speaking of life…

What I wanted to do with my life or the goals in life before some cosmic force of nature found out it would be amusing to pull me into one of their twisted version of the games of ancient Rome?

Well I thought after graduating from Genetics and meanwhile serving in Chevalier for a few years to pay my studies in a long term career such as lawyer, engineer or doctor and maybe even be successful CEO in a finance corporation. Along my way I would marry, have kids and grow old.

Well I guess those were the naïve thoughts of a naive boy before being smacked hard by reality or as I find myself so keenly to refer to my least favorite thing, death- I really looking forward to kill the person who said death was painless.

Right now what I want the most is to leash to my side every person that can contribute to make me escape an early grave. Even if to leash them I need to cheat through their tests of trust, manipulate their feelings and blackmail them to do what I want.

Well it could be said that my goal in life is still the same as before, though with a different approach.

Oh, speaking of a different approach, I see a chance for one at a corner.

I walked from the counter to a corner near the window, approaching a table where a lone Pandora second year sitting alone eating her breakfast while watching some videos on her cellphone. So I did the most common sensible thing a French gentleman like I should.

"If you don't mind may I sit here?" I ask with a soft voice which may be considered from her point of view to be gallant with such a handsome smile posted on my face.

"S…s...sure." She shyly says while hiding her blushing cheeks on her beautiful face with those smooth delicate hands of her.

I have to say Finland knows how to brew them.

I set my tray at the other side of the table I perfectly calculated, widen my eyes enough to feign a face of surprise and pose in apologetic manner by side stepping out of the seat.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, mademoiselle." I extend my hand toward her a gesture of a hand shake.

"Andre Francois, first year." Never ceasing to peer into her eyes, while seeing her shy grey eyes I could not help but see a clear reflection of mine again.

So why do I bother to introduce myself, after all, I happen to already know this particular Pandora?

"T…Ticy Phenyl, second year, it's a pleasure to meet you Francois-san." as her hand hesitantly reached for mine.

I took the chance that was presented to give her a greater first impression of me and of course make a dramatic display in the cafeteria without shame or hesitation.

So I kneeled on one leg took her hand kissed it like a princely knight in a romantic novel and smiled with even less shame.

"No, the pleasure is mine Ticy-Sempai." I seductively giving a brief pause as I said the "no" with my eyes never ceasing to let go of hers.

And with that done I saw how her tone of skin turned from fair to red and her body temperature raised as her face started to sweat bullets and… she spaced out.

So I stood up giving a glance to my surroundings, inspecting if my display got its intended effect.

And it surely did with most girls blushing looking at this gentlemen, it felt great. Though being seen with a frown didn't bother me.

After all I was marking-odd way to say yellow rain.

So I sit on the table with my tray with food in front of me with a still spaced out Ticy Phenyl looking at me.

I hope to be the one on the top of her Hit-list.

After all, I was sitting in front of the Hitmen who is also known as Chiffon's Lap Dog and 3rd place of second years.

And one of my 4 out 5 Pandora in my survival graph.

She is in the third 3 place of that graph.

I hope this isn't going to last all of the morning.

Because I feel my expectation of this day keeps getting better at every passing moment, and so is this fish.

"I think its smoked salmon, but which style?" and so I look at Ticy and I guess it out.

Maybe Finnish?

AN:

Another chapter is out.

I did not expect that first person POV was so fun to write in a story and so immersing.

Also I have asked this question so: What events would have happen in this earth that didn't occur in ours?

Can you guess who the other 4 Pandoras are?

I hope my hacking is acceptable.

Every Limiter starts developing stigmatic body once they made the Ereinbar Set or else how would they be able to do the Freezing-that is logical.

Beta: bigreader

PS: I posted this story in spacebattles as well.


End file.
